Deathly Mistakes
by w0ah
Summary: Everything was working out as Naraku had planned. "It's time for you to make a choice. You don't have enough time to save both of them. Who are you going to choose, Inuyasha?" character death. Complete xD
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Inuyasha. I wouldn't mind it though xD_

_I'd just like to say, this is my first fan-fiction and I know it's not that good, but I'm still trying to improve._

--

The long inevitable time for the battle had finally fallen upon them. They were going to get rid of the threat that had bothered them for such a long time. They were at last going to get revenge on the one creature that had brought the world so much destruction. So much pain.

Hunting him for three long years, was more than enough. Even though the journey to reach the last battle was interesting, it had to end. Each person had a score to settle with Naraku.

The battle had started many hours ago at noon. Everyone from the shard hunting group to Kikyou and Kouga were there. The fight took place on flat ground, somewhere deep within Inuyasha's forest. The sun had begun to set already and the darkness was soon going to set in. The forest was still and surrounded them all around, except one side. On that very direction was a cliff leading to a sharp death if anyone fell.

At the moment all you could hear was the clashing of swords, and crys of the fallen. The air was tense, afterall, this was their last battle.

Naraku had brought a massive army with him. Before he would battle them, he wanted to weaken them. Too bad for him, the group was almost done getting rid of the demons. It seemed as if Naraku's thousands of demons had not even gotten them a little tired.

Each person used their special skills to contribute to the upcoming downfall of Naraku. Inuyasha would use Tetsusaiga to get rid of any demon that got in his way. Over the years he had learned how to wield it, and now it seemed like it was a part of him, as if it was just another of his limbs. He would fight effortlessly with his sword by his side. Coming to the aid of anyone when he was needed.

Sango and Miroku were fighting together. The backs pressed against the others just in case someone tried to attack when they weren't aware. Sango would use her Hirakotsu to kill any demon that thought they would escape her. The huge weapon would destroy anything in its way. The monk, on the other hand, used his curse to his advantage. He'd take off the holy beads from his hand, and use the wind-tunnel, drawing in an array of youkai.

Kouga had brought his pack of wolves for this final battle. The shard-hunters were not expecting him to be there, but it turned out luck was on their side, and Kouga was going to join them in this battle. There was about one-hundred wolfs accompanying Kouga. They wanted nothing more than getting revenge on Naraku. He had killed their brothers, and for the very fact, he needed to suffer.

Then there was Kikyou and Kagome. The original, and the reincarnation. They looked so much alike, yet they were so different. While Kikyou fought with skill, and killed anything in her path, Kagome was much different. She put her heart and soul into it. She put all her effort, and with that she was thriving in the battle. While Kikyou was fighting for revenge only, Kagome was fighting for everyone. For all the deaths caused by Naraku, for all the pain suffered, for every horrible act he had done.

There was sheets of red everywhere, but the blood mostly belonged to Naraku's demons. The shard-hunters carried bruises on themselves, but that did little to stop them. Whenever all you wanted to do was kill the bastard that caused so much pain to you, nothing could stop you.

Even though the group was outnumbered, they were doing much better than expected. That was until the actual Naraku showed up.

He had increased in size. More massive than anyone could imagine him to be. He still had his original tentacles sticking out from the lower half of his body, while his upper body looked like a normal humans. His long, black hair reached mid-back, adding to the imagine of a villain. His armor that he wore on his upper-body had star-shaped symbols on it. And in his hand, he held a sword just as big as Inuyasha's, but this weapon was different, . It had a strong aura of evil emitting from it. Kagome was getting chills just looking at it.

The wind had picked up, making him look more intense and powerful then ever. And at that very moment, he looked much like a god.

"Half-bread, it seems you have survived longer than I expected you to."

Everyone froze. They were surprised to see Naraku so early in battle.

Kagome would never admit to this, but at the moment she was very frightened from him. She didn't know the outcome of the battle, but she did know one thing. This was the last battle, and someone was going to die.

"It's time to put an end to this."

With that last comment, Inuyasha and Naraku started battling each other. Inuyasha would try to strike Naraku down with his sword, but Naraku would keep on putting up a barrier to defend himself. Whenever Inuyasha though he had the upper-hand, Naraku would start attacking him with his tentacles, causing Inuyasha's clothing to turn into an even darker shade of red.

There was a frighting moment in battle when Naraku used his miasma causing Inuyasha's vision to become blurry. At that moment, when Inuyasha was having trouble finding him, Naraku tried to strike Inuyasha with one quite large tentacle. Thankfully, Inuyasha saw it at the last second and managed to move. He was only left with a cut on his side, which was much better than a hole in his body. Yet, what was very surprising about the tentacle that Naraku had used to strike against Inuyasha, was that it kept going. That was when Inuyasha figured it out. The tentacle wasn't meant for him. It was meant for someone else.

By the time he realized this, Naraku already had his tentacles around Kikyou's neck. It seemed as if Naraku was going to fight dirty.

The fury within Inuyasha was slowly beginning to erupt. The battle was between them, and now Naraku was going to use Kikyou against him.

"Let go of her!"

"Inuyasha who will you chose?" Naraku's laugh could be heard from miles away.

"What do you mean? Choose between what?" Inuyasha asked with malice in his voice.

Naraku's smile grew even wider. "Ha! So you haven't noticed, have you? Well, take a look around and tell me if you see something in particular that I might be talking about."

"What can Naraku mean? No, it can't be... can it?" Inuyasha was talking more to himself than anyone else.

The only other important thing Naraku could be talking about was Kagome. That same time, Inuyasha's eyes frantically started searching for Kagome or any signs of her.

The same second he found her, she was surrounded my demons and being pushed closer and closer to the edge of the cliff.

Before he could help it, her name slipped out of his mouth.

That was a very dumb mistake Inuyasha made. The second Kagome heard her voice being called, she turned her attention towards the person who called it. Due to her lack of attention, she didn't notice the demons getting closer to her. When she did look forward, the only thing she saw was the glare of the snake demon that stood in front of her. In the blink of an eye, the demon attacked her.

Luckily before Kagome could fully fall off, she grabbed onto the edge and now she was hanging off the edge of the cliff. She couldn't let go even if her hands were slipping. No she wouldn't let go, after-all it was the only thing separating her from life and death.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. She knew he would help her. He was always there when she needed him.

Everything was working out as Naraku had planned. "It's time for you to make a choice. You don't have enough time to save both of them. Who are you going to choose, Inuyasha?"

Naraku did make a good point. Who was he going to choose?

--

_At first I was going to make this a long one-shot, but then I decided to separate it into two chapters. Please leave reviews if you can any-kind is welcome. I'll try to update the next chapter within a week. I know my descriptions suck, so once I finish the next chapter I'll come back to this one and rewrite it. (incase anyone noticed, I took out the poem from the beginning. It just didn't belong in the story as of yet.)_


	2. Chapter 2

--

Naraku did make a good point. Who was he going to choose?

"Inuyasha, help, I can't hold on much longer."

When he heard Kagome say that, he started running for her. He knew he had to save Kagome, but his sprint towards her was soon stopped when he heard Kikyou's voice.

"Inuyasha, are you going to let Naraku kill me **again**? Do you not remember your promise you made to me?"

Guilt started rising in his body, and he took a step back from Kagome. His mind was telling him one thing, while his heart was contradicting it.

With the decision made, Inuyasha ran towards Kikyou to save her from her imminent death. He decided not to run too close, so he could have enough time to go back and save Kagome.

When he got to his destination, he did not waste any time and aimed his sword at Naraku's body.

"Wind scar" With that attack, Naraku's hold on Kikyou was shattered. It was funny how powerful Inuyasha would get when Kagome needed his help.

In the blink of an eye, Inuyasha turned around and ran towards Kagome because now it was her turn to be saved. He wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Kagome!"

She looked at him with betrayel in her eyes. She thought her love would be enough to help him choose, but her screams didn't even make a difference. A flashback of being second best overtook her mind. Kagome realized everytime he had to make a choice, she never turned out to be the answer. Somewhere deep inside, Kagome somehow figured out that she only brought Inuyasha torment. Always needing help with something, no matter the difficulty level of it. Was there ever a time she didn't need help during a battle?

Her fingers were beginning to cramp and that was when she realized for the first time in her life, that there was no way out of this. There was nowhere to put her feet and climb up. The only path left, led to darkness. And at that moment, her mind and body seemed to disagree. Her will to live didn't matter anymore. It was already too late. Her fingers had let go, and she was slowly going to reach the end She was falling down the cliff the same way she first fell down the well. Frightened, and alone.

"Kagome!"

She was dropping from a height that would no doubt kill her, and there was nothing he could do about it. He had made his decision based on his promise to Kikyou. Yet, he wished he hadn't. He knew deep down inside, that he should have made the decision with his heart, not his mind.

Inuyasha couldn't explain how much he wanted to jump after Kagome and tell her everything was going to be alright. "She must be scared as hell. I can't just stand here and not do anything." And with that thought, he started running towards the cliff with speed no one knew he possessed.

"Its too late. The only thing you'll find are her remains." The voice was coming from the one source that had caused it all.

Even though Naraku was a bastard, he was right. It was too late.

Everything was going as planned for Naraku. Now that that girl was out of the way it would be much easier to get rid of Inuyasha.

Naraku was about to attack Inuyasha with his tentacles when he noticed something peculiar. The hanyou's eyes were flashing red. It seemed as if his demonic side wanted to take over. Oh how interesting this was going to be.

--

Now that his demonic blood had taken over, he was in full rage. He had failed, and what made matters worse, was that Kagome had paid for it.

"Inuyasha!" He heard his name being called from someone he wasn't expecting. He didn't need to waste his time turning around and answering to this source. What he needed to do, was get vengeance on Naraku. He had taken away the only light in Inuyasha's darkness. The only person who had accepted him for the hanyou that he was since day one. The one who made him see that being a hanyou was a strength and not a weakness. The one who had loved him with all her heart. His Kagome.

"Kill. Revenge. Blood." Thats all his demonic blood was telling him to do. It didn't recognize anyone around him. Didn't understand what was going on. All it knew, was that his future mate had been taken away from him all because he was too weak.

"Dog-shit!" The demon in Inuyasha wanted to kill the intruder that kept on trying to gain his attention. He was just an obstacle in Inuyasha's way. This youkai just kept him from getting his revenge. Blind with only rage filling his eyes, Inuyasha was about to kill Kouga. But that was before something impossible happened. A familiar scent reached his nose. An intoxicating scent he had thought he would never smell again.

Inuyasha didn't need to hear Kouga's comment about finding something he might like before he turned around to face him.

His eyes turned back to gold when he was presented with the sight before him. Inuyasha couldn't believe it. There in Kouga's arms lay Kagome. How?

With one look in Inuyasha's eyes, Kouga could tell that he wanted to know how he saved Kagome while Inuyasha wasn't able to.

"I saw her hanging on, and ran to save her. The second she began falling, I caught her in my arms. I would leave her in your arms, but after this incident, I don't believe you are very capable of defendin..."

The soft spoken words from Kagome cut him off. "Kouga, its okay. It's my fault I even got in that situation."

Kouga wanted to yell at Inuyasha, tell him how stupid he was for not being able to protect Kagome. He wanted to give him a piece of his mind, but he couldn't. The look in Kagome's eyes was enough to punish Inuyasha with.

"Kagome." Inuyasha softly whispered her name. He wanted to say how sorry he was. How bad he wanted to help her in her time of need, but when he opened his mouth, the words just wouldn't come out.

What hurt him the most though, was that Kagome would not even look him in the eye. He knew he had broken her heart and everyone was there to witness it.

"Inuyasha, I guess we had to be put in a position like this to finally find out what your decision was."

"I always knew deep down inside that nothing came close to the original." Her mind finished her thoughts for her.

Kagome knew that there would be time later to talk about what happened or better yet what **didn't. **They were still in battle and what they needed to do first, was kill Naraku.

With that said, she turned her back towards him, and went off to purifying demons. This time, she had both Kouga and Inuyasha defending her.

--

They were battling the demons for what seemed like hours. Every time they thought they had Naraku under their grasp, he would pull off a trick, bringing more injuries to the shard-hunting group.

Naraku again had tried to bring harm to Kagome, but Inuyasha wouldn't allow it. He had always been there protecting her when Naraku thought he could kill her. No, nothing was going to happen to her, not while she was under his watch.

Naraku noticed that he couldn't win this battle without one last trick. He had planned this just incase the battle wasn't going his way.

"Kikyou," he yelled, "it's your turn."

The tension increased. No one knew what Naraku wanted from Kikyou but they were soon going to find out.

Kikyou aimed her arrow straight at Inuyasha's heart, just as she had done over 50 years ago.

The atmosphere was filled with shock and disbelief.

It seemed as if Kikyou was the only one who knew why he had chosen to save her in the first place. It was because of the promise he made to her. Kikyou knew that he would stay true to his word. The sooner she killed him, the sooner she could join him in hell. With that thought, she fired her arrow.

Gasps could be heard from some members of the shard-hunting group. They didn't think Kikyou would betray them. They were not expecting her to bring harm to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was too shocked to move. He never thought that Kikyou still held a grudge against him.

So this was how he was going to die? He probably deserved it for what he had done to Kagome. He wasn't part of either world, and now it seems that he wouldn't be part of any. While his life was flashing before his eyes, all he could think of was in-fact Kagome. He just wasn't ready to face death yet.

Everything felt like it was going in slow motion. The arrow was coming straight at him and its aura was so powerful, it would have purified him right on the spot.

The arrow was getting closer and closer. It was about to hit him when he heard a sickening thud.

"No!" Inuyasha's yell could be heard from great distances. It can't be, his eyes must be tricking him.

Kagome had taken the arrow for him. The arrow was going so fast and strong, that there was no way she could survive. What made matters worse, was that it had hit her straight in the heart.

Her hair had flown forward and covered her face when she had fallen. Blood had stained her white school shirt changing it into a sickening red. At that very moment, she looked like a broken angel.

"I'm glad... you're okay." Kagome said with much trouble.

Inuyasha ran to her, holding her body against him. "Kagome, why? After everything I've done to you. Why?"

Kagome used the last of her strength to answer him. "I... I guess its because... I love..." Kagome didn't even get a chance to finish her statement. Her heart had stopped before she could.

"Kagome?!" This isn't happening, it can't be happening. He wanted to shake her lifeless body and get some sort of movement out of her, so he'd know she's still alive. But he couldn't. He couldn't bring more damage to her then he already had.

"No you wench, you can't leave me alone." Why did this have to happen to him. Why did the only good thing in his life have to be taken away from him?

Inuyasha put his hand against her cheek. She had already lost most of her warmth left in her body.

He had so much left unsaid. Did she know how much she meant to him? Did she know he loved her?

"Wake up, you stupid girl! We need you!** I need you**!"

She wouldn't respond to his cry for her. Never again would she be able to.

He didn't hold it in anymore. He let the tears run freely. The same tears he once thought he would never shed.

He had to make sure she was alive. I mean she had to be alive, right? Inuyasha then leaned down towards her body and put his ear where the arrow had been moments ago. He tried to hear the beating of her heart, but there wasn't any. She really was dead.

She was supposed to live, and after he told her how much he loved her, they were going to have a happy life together. That's how it was supposed to be. That was before fate intervened.

"No! Kagome, no!"

His cry of anguish could be heard from everywhere. It didn't matter if they won the battle or not. Nothing mattered now that she was gone. He had no reason to breathe anymore. No reason to live. He just couldn't see a life without Kagome in it.

Eventually, everyone would mourn her loss, and move on, but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't, he wouldn't say goodbye to her. For he was going to join her very soon.

-Finish!-

_I enjoy writing tragedy for some reason, even though i prefer romance and happy endings. So what do you think? It was my first fanfiction so its not that great. I sat down the whole day and decided it was time to stop procrastinating and write. I never knew something so short would take so long to complete. Soon I'll try to go back and rewrite some of this story. (the ending feels a bit rushed for me, so I think I have to work on that.) Please leave reviews. I want to know what you guys think of this story. Oh, and if anyone thinks that it ends with many questions unanswered, it's supposed too. I'd rather leave everyone on the edge, and let them decide what the others' fate is in this two-shot. Leave a review if you can D It'll help me know what I have to improve on_


End file.
